prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Comparing Quality of Similar Pets - Today's Topic: Unicorns, Gargoyles, and Elves
Hi again! I'm actually finally going to start blogging about prodigy and not the wiki (YAAAAY)! SO, TODAY I'm going to do it on the statistics of three major groups (contains seven minor groups) of prodigy monster species; the Unicorns, Gargoyles (infant gargoyles, wingless gargoyles, and adult gagroyles), and Elves (Neeks, Callers, & Creators). Unicorns These are the great pets (mostly ones you can just purchase on a whim at the local Merchant), a trio of mysthical species that were classified originally as "Unicorns." Be surprised: THEY AREN'T ALL UNICORNS!!! Technically speaking, the three members of this group, Mystile, Mystyyk, and Mystember aren't all unicorns. Mystyyk is the only monster in this trio to be at least a Unicorn in likeness! Below is a visual table to help the younger audience know what they actually are. Well, there are your basic descriptions of the three. Mystile They have relatively great stats, better than a starter pet basic's by a hair; they have a B grade in Life and Power but with a B+ in growth. As a pretty rare pet to have on your team, it definitely deserves good stats and doesn't really require an evolution, thankfully. It's earth element even gives it a nice edge to its growth, making it easy to level up. Mystyyk They have pretty much equal stats to Mystile, with the same B in both Life and Power but with a B+ in its Growth statistic. This is a bit uncommon for a Storm element pet and is a bit concerning about how much effort Prodigy has put into assigning statistics for the other "Unicorns," now just powerful copies of each other. This pet is a Storm ELEMENT PET; rare and powerful, but should have a bit better life stats and a bit of a worse growth stat to make fluid of its Storm element characteristics. It really should be, in my opinion, Life: B+, Power: B, Growth: B. Mystember Again, the same statistics. This is getting highly concerning for me as I in my opinion prefer inconsistency with games; nothing is exactly the same. Since Mystember is of the Fire element, it should have a kick with its power and less of a growth stat. At least Prodigy would do a bit better and eventually make it more like: Life: B, Power, B+, and Growth:B! Gargoyles These creatures are pretty much the more "desired" common monsters than any other, as they can learn new spells and show up in many places, making them iconic from the start. Here's some comparisons of the four original infant gargoyles (Scally, Rascal, Hob, and Puck), the four advanced wingless gargoyles (Fissural, Shardic, Wick, and Flaria), and the final three adult gargoyles (Sentinel, Keeper, and Nebulite). Infant Gargoyles Scally Scally is pretty much one of the most common basic pets you'll ever remember; Firefly Forest is the most common place to start out a wizard's journey than any other, and this one is pretty much THE pet to battle at first once you enter the forest. Its stats are: Life: C+, Power: A, Growth: B. This is a bit surprising for a pet like itself; an Earth-element pet is usually highest in its growth stat and second-highest in its life stat. We were VERy, VERY wrong. Usually, Scallies are said to be sluggish, so they should be storing up obesity and weakness, right? In this case, Scally are the odd ones out. Rascal Rascal; those icy little demonic creatures you find once you come to Shiverchill Mountains. Again, these creatures defy their description and their element. They have a slightly less of a good statistic reputation than Scally with only a regular C in its Life grade and switched Growth + Life grades of A and B respectively. THESE CREATURES ARE GARGOYLES, STONY, UNMOVING ICICLES THAT CAME ALIVE! They shouldn't have that much growth in their lives other than sitting and squatting on the edge of a rooftop! Hob These little storm creatures have the same statistics as their icy cousin, Rascal. This is a bit more agreeable, but not enough. Life is a good trait found in Storm-Element pets, and Growth is not Life! They still have a bit of a chance in their world! Puck Puck is actually one of the more powerful of the many, with a C+ in Life, a B in Power, and an A in Growth. It at least has Power in second place, kind of decent for a Fire-element pet, and a good Life and Growth stat for the same reason. Wingless Gargoyles Fissural One of the better pets to choose out of the other wingless gargoyles as it has a B in all stats except for Power, in which it has a B+. Shardic A completely balanced B grade in each of its stats. It's a bit worse in grades than Flaria and some other pets, but at least its keeps in uniform with a regular starter pet basic. Basically the same as Wick, its cloudy cousin. Wick A completely balanced B grade in each of its stats. It's a bit worse in grades than Flaria and some other pets, but at least its keeps in uniform with a regular starter pet basic. Basically the same as Shardic, its icy cousin. Flaria Flaria is doing great, switching out the grades of its stats to make it more balanced. Its life raised one grade to B+, still with a B in power, and lowered one grade to a B in Power. It could still use a switching of grades from Life to Power, making it more like its element's uniform of "pwer comes first." Adult Gargoyles Sentinel Life: A+, Power: B, Growth: C. Great with its life stat and no longer completely needing its Growth stat for its survival, it can be a great and common choice. Keeper Life: A, Power: B, Growth; C. A bit less of a good pet to choose on your team than a Sentinel, but now keeps a bit to its element's uniform of, "Life and Power are to be higher grades than Growth." Nebulite A statistical copy of Keeper, and its element makes it a bit of a bad edge to use in battle. If the three adult gargoyles were to have a battle, either of the others would have a way better chance of a victory than this one. Elves Neeks, Callers, and Creators are in this group! These little cloaked pets/monsters are really common and can be very good/easy to evolve and have as powerhouses. However, which is the best of each group? Neeks All Neeks have pretty much these stats: Life: B-, Power: B, Growth: A. This is uniform and pretty basic, but is uncreative especially. Here's some changes that I would wish should be made: *Forest: Life: B, Power: B-, Growth: A; it would be best for its element to have a good life and growth. *Ice: Life: B, Power: A, Growth: B-; growth isn't usually important in most ice monsters/pets. *Cloud: Life: A, Power: B, Growth: B-; life is usually considered the best for storm-elemnt pets followed by power and followed by growth. *Flame: Life: B, Power: A, Growth: B-; power is usually a high stat for fire element monsters. *River: water element pets can have a mixture of stats, but the River Neek is on point with the stats it has. Callers All of the Callers basically have a B in life (Forest Callers have B-), a B in Power, and an A (or A-) in Growth. It really should follow the same patterns as the Neeks. Creators All of the stats of the Creators can range from low B's to high A's, which is pretty acceptable for all elements. I hope you liked the blog and I'm going to try some things like these later on. ~FourSevensRiolu the SHINY Lucario Category:Blog posts